oatcfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Oggy and the Cockroaches: Regular Show Edition
Oggy and the Cockroaches: Regular Show Edition is a cross-over between Oggy and the Cockroaches and Regular Show, created in 2014 by Xilam and Cartoon Network. There are only 10 episodes. Plot Actually a crossover between Oggy and the Cockroaches and Regular Show. Oggy, Jack and the cockroaches reside in the Park, where Regular Show takes place. In some episodes, Oggy and Jack team up with Mordecai and Rigby to eliminate Joey, Marky and Dee Dee one and for all. Some episodes are an episode with Mordecai and Rigby doing their actual tasks, Oggy and Jack playing video games, watching TV, resting, the cockroaches in M&R's air vent cleaning their bed, brushing their teeth, and more. Episodes Hard Work: Oggy and Jack assist Mordecai and Rigby in setting up the chairs, but the cockroaches are here to mess up the work. 3 Cockroaches, 1 Cake: Benson bakes a cake for tonight's meeting, but when Joey sees the cake, he devises a new plan to get the cake, while Dee Dee and Marky stay in their air vent eating food from their fridge. Now Mordecai, Oggy, Rigby and Jack must stop Joey from getting the cake before Benson comes back. NOTE: Even though the episode is called 3 Cockroaches, 1 Cake, there is only one cockroach who tries to get the cake, Joey. Muscle Cat: Oggy and Muscle Man are at the Gym, working out. Suddenly, Oggy becomes strong like Muscle Man when he lifts a barbell, and he goes to Mordecai and Rigby's house to try to impress the two. Are the cockroaches impressed? NOTE: This is the first episode to feature Muscle Man. REALLY Really Real Wrestling: Oggy is wrestling the cockroaches, but while wrestling Dee Dee, his arm cramps, and he ends up in the hospital. Now Mordecai and Rigby must wrestle the cockroaches in tomorrow's rematch. Oggy and the Baby Ducks: Oggy meets the baby ducks, and they hang out at M&R's house. However, the cockroaches are also with Oggy, and they try to mess him and the baby ducks up. Oggy Tales of the Park: Oggy tells Mordecai and Rigby two stories, A Tale of Two Oggies and Roaches from Space during the weekend. NOTE: The cockroaches do not appear in this episode. Sleepy Cat: Oggy goes to sleep, but he can't because the cockroaches are making noise, keeping him awake. Now Benson, Skips, Mordecai, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost and Rigby must help Oggy in his sleep. Good and Bad Portrait: Oggy, Mordecai and Rigby go to the portrait store to buy a portrait of Benson for tonight's hall of fame. Things get bad to worse when Rigby accidentally throws his pretzel on the portrait and it melts. Can Oggy fix it before it's too late? Meanwhile, the cockroaches are in their air vent watching a 2000 episode of As Told by Ginger. Oggy Tales of the Park II: During Friday, Oggy again tells two stories to M&R, but this time the stories are Oggy's Scary Doll and Creepy Bus. NOTE: Again, the cockroaches don't appear. In the 1950s: Oggy, Jack, Mordecai, Rigby, Joey, Dee Dee and Marky accidentally get teleported to the 1950s, where a 1950s prank caller prank calls them. Can they get out of this world? Meanwhile, Dee Dee tries to eat Rigby's tail but always backfires because Rigby slaps him off his tail. TriviaCategory:Fan Crossovers * The scene in 3 Cockroaches, 1 Cake where Joey slurps his tongue from side to side when he sees Benson's cake is much like Dee Dee in the intro of Oggy and the Cockroaches.